


Not the kind of surprise you want in the middle of the night...

by Lilith_Teki



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Teki/pseuds/Lilith_Teki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, silly, Nanocoffee-ish story for Xera-phin's Secret Santa present. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the kind of surprise you want in the middle of the night...

The light of the moon painted the bedroom in dull patches of silver as Nano woke suddenly from what had been a peaceful sleep. Nano rubbed her eyes groggily as she sat up in bed, thinking vaguely of the sound that had pulled her from her dream. A kind of, what was it? Squeaking? Shrieking? She could have sworn it had come from right below her feet. She thought this as her eyes wondered to the foot of her bed…  
“Uh, Lalna?”   
“Yeah..?” The scientist mumbled sleepily as he rolled over to face his companion, blinking sleep from his eyes.  
“There's a penguin.”  
“What…?”  
“At the end of my bed Lalna. There’s a penguin. Why is there a penguin Lalna?”   
Mind still fuzzy from sleep, the scientist clumsily pushed himself up onto his elbows to squint down at the foot of Nano’s bed. There was indeed a penguin. Nothing special about it; just a penguin from all he could see. It was, uh, staring? Yeah, staring at Nano. But animals did that right? Granted, it was weird to have one appear in the middle of the night in their bedroom, but Nano’s rising voice suggested a bit of an overreaction on her part.  
“Hes staring at me Lalna. I don’t like it. Make it stop!” Nano's confusion quickly turned into panic as the creature continued to stand un-moving at the foot of her bed; beady little eyes trained on the flux girl.  
“It’s probably just billy, hes-oh.”  
The penguin’s eyes flashed as they darted to look at Lalna. They were dark. So very very dark. The kind of piercing, evil dark reserved for very, very bad things.  
“Yeah its not billy.”  
“Oh dear…”  
“Lalna hes moving! Lalna!” Nano's voice continued to rise as she scurried out from under her blanket. The penguin waddled slowly forwards; its eyes once again locked on the fluxed girl.  
“Calm down, I’ll grab a lasso just give me a second.” Lalna half rolled, half leaped out of bed; landing awkwardly on his knees before shuffling to the chest that sat beside him and pushing it open.  
“Look at his eyes Lalna! What the HELL is wrong with its eyes?”  
“I don’t know ok! Just hold on the lassos got to be here somewhere…”  
“Oh God…”  
“what is it?”  
“Oh GOD Lalna…”  
“What! What is it?”  
“Its Mr Handy.”   
The duo froze as the realization dawned. That penguin. That poor, Hatfilms-tainted creature. The creature that was supposed to be contained nice and safe in the forest with billy…  
“No…” Lalna blinked in shock; his search of the chest momentarily forgotten.  
“How did he get in here?!”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Its flippering at my feet Lalna! EWWWW!! Wheres my Jetpack WHERES MY JETPACK?” Nano screamed as she leaped onto her beds headboard; desperate to get out of the creatures slimy grip.  
“Ahhh! I DON’T KNOW! I'm still trying to find this god damned lasso!” Lalna cried, items flying across the room as he frantically searched through the chest.  
“AHRGH! its flippers are slimy ew ew EW! What has it been doing?”  
“We don’t want the answer to that question I’m sure.” Lalna smirked, suddenly caught up in the ridiculousness of the situation.  
“LALNA!”  
“OK! Look I've got it!” Finally producing the much needed lasso, the scientist turned to where his fluxed companion was balancing just above the flippery creature and readied the lasso.  
“CATCH IT CATCH IT CATCH IT!” Nano wailed; face contorted into a bizarre mix of disgust and fright.  
“Ok ok just, stand back!”  
“AHHHHH!!”  
“AHHHHHHHHHH!!”  
_____  
The duo sat, back to back on Nanos bed; hearts racing and heads swimming. The golden lasso sat safely in Lalna's hand.  
“We have to get rid of it.” Kim muttered; eyes still staring off into the distance as she tried to mentally recover from what had just happened.  
“Agreed.” Lalna nodded firmly.  
“.....Raid Hatcorp?”  
“Yeah, lets raid Hatcorp.”  
“And put it back.”  
“Yeah."  
“Yeah….”  
They nodded their heads, minds still muddled, as the room quickly fell into silence again.  
“……”  
“…..”  
“Well. Goodnight.”  
“Yeah. Goodnight.”  
And with the moon still high in the sky, the flux buddies pulled themselves back into their beds, the nights events postponed for a more reasonable time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done with just their speaking parts, but I decided to add a little more as some bits would probably have been a bit confusing without it. as always I welcome feedback so feel free to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
